Alderney
Alderney is a state to the west of Liberty City. Alderney is composed of 10 municipalities, most of them heavy industrial towns. Alderney has a large middle-class residential region, upper-class mansions and suburban towns in the north, and is overwhelmingly industrialised and non-residential in the south. Although Alderney is an independent state, it appears only a little larger than the borough of Algonquin; there may be more of the state which is simply omitted so that the state can form an island (a practice seen in every GTA game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). Overview "Alderney - "Industrial wasteland meets suburban hell." If Algonquin is the privileged child of the Liberty City family, then Alderney is most definitely the retarded younger brother -- an endless sea of run-down homes peppered with phallus-like smokestacks thrusting into the sickly clouds above. Simply put? Nobody wants to live in Alderney, and those that are unfortunate enough to live in the district desperately want to get out." The State of Alderney is a small state located west of Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV, largely dominated by Alderney City based on New Jersey's Hudson County with the exception of the areas of Tudor, Leftwood, and a small part of Alderney City which are based on areas of neighboring counties Union County, Bergen County, and Essex County respectively. Though it is considered an independent state from Liberty City, the LCPD patrols the area. It is implied to be part of a state called Guernsey (the name given to Jersey City in the original Grand Theft Auto 1 version of Liberty City), judging by dialogue with members of the Pegorino Family. Oddly, in-game TV programs refer to Alderney as "The Independent State of Alderney", suggesting it is a state and not a city. Most Libertonians hate Alderney ("Nobody wants to live in Alderney."). Defined as "Strip malls and condos", Alderney is a run-down industrial dockland area, home to the Sprunk plant, businessman Phil Bell, and media company Our Own Reality. The area is dotted with small suburban areas and oil refineries. |thumb|300px|left]] Alderney is also the base of operations for the Pegorino Family, a minor mafia family whose leader is looking to receive a seat in the Liberty City mafia council. The lower docks of Alderney contains lots of shipwrecks lined on the map with white shapes. Alderney is a neighboring island to Jersey in the English Channel, hence the name "Alderney" replacing "New Jersey" in the GTA IV canon. Alderney does not appear in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. In Grand Theft Auto IV, Alderney is unlocked after completing the mission Three Leaf Clover for Patrick McReary. In The Lost and Damned, Alderney is unlocked from the beginning, as the main base of The Lost Brotherhood is located in the state. Transportation ]] Alderney's outer reaches are supplied by the Plumbers Skyway. The state is connected to Liberty City by the Booth Tunnel and Hickey Bridge, both of which cross the West River. A ferry terminal is under construction in Castle Garden City, Algonquin, which would supposedly connect it with the completed Alderney terminal, but the terminal is abandoned, and construction is only in progress on the Algonquin end. Bridges *Hickey Bridge, connects Alderney City, Alderney, to Varsity Heights and North Holland, Algonquin, Liberty City. Highways *Plumbers Skyway (Pulaski Skyway) Tunnels *Booth Tunnel (Lincoln Tunnel), connects Alderney City to Westminster, Algonquin. Streets *Streets of Alderney Public Services in Alderney Police Departments *Leftwood Police Dept. (Franklin St. & Bridger St. - Leftwood, Alderney) *Acter Police Precinct (Virtullo Ave & Lee Rd. - Acter, Alderney) *Acter Industrial Park Police Department (Grommet St. & Toggle Ave - Acter Industrial Park, Alderney) Hospitals *North Tudor Medical Center (169 Babbage Drive - Tudor, Alderney) *Westdyke Memorial Hospital (Long John Ave. - Leftwood, Alderney) Fire Departments *Tudor Fire Department (Hardtack Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) *Berchem Fire Department (Virtullo Ave. - Berchem, Alderney) Places of Interest in Alderney in Alderney City]] * Sprunk Factory * Kakagawa Building * RON Building * International Online Unlimited * Schlongberg Sachs * Alderney State Correctional Facility * Alderney Ferry Terminal * Alderney Casino Notable Residents *Jimmy Pegorino *Angie Pegorino *Anthony Corrado *Phil Bell *Frankie Gallo *Ray Boccino *Ashley Butler *Giovanni Ancelotti *Gracie Ancelotti *Anthony Prince *Johnny Barbosa *Joseph DiLeo *Billy Grey *Johnny Klebitz *Jim Fitzgerald *Brian Jeremy *Jason Michaels *Charles Martin *Charles Matteo *Leila Sharpe *Luca Silvestri *Terry Thorpe *Angus Martin Notorious Gangs in Alderney * Ancelotti Family * Pavano Family * Pegorino Family * M.O.B. * Korean Mob * Leftwood Hispanic Street Gang * The Lost Businesses in Alderney ]] * Tw@ Internet Café (Vitullo Ave. & Kemeny St. - Berchem, Alderney) * Honkers (Tinderbox Ave. & Argus St. - Tudor, Alderney) * Mr. Fuk's Rice Box (Hubbard Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Pizza This (Bridger St. & Tenmile St. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Burger Shot (Owl Creek Ave. and Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Pay 'N' Spray (Roebuck Rd. & Hardtack Ave. - Port Tudor, Alderney / Panhandle Rd. - Leftwood, Alderney) * Auto Eroticar (Keneckie Ave & Lockowski Ave. - Alderney City, Alderney) * Westdyke Autos (Lemhi St. & Sacramento Ave. - Westdyke, Alderney) * Big Paulie's Used Cars (Emery St. & Anvil Ave. - Tudor, Alderney) Cities Alderney is largely based on Hudson County, New Jersey, with parts of Bergen (Leftwood/Englewood) and Union (Tudor/Elizabeth) Counties as well. * Westdyke (Weehawken) * Leftwood (Englewood) * Alderney City (Jersey City, Newark) * Berchem (North Bergen) * Acter (Kearny) * Normandy (Bayonne) * Tudor (Elizabeth) * Port Tudor (Port Newark-Elizabeth Marine Terminal) * Acter Industrial Park (Kearny Industrial Park) Trivia *DJ Mister Cee of The Beat 102.7 once referred to Alderney as "Al-Dirty", a play on the New Jersey nickname "Dirty Jerz". * Elizabeth of York and Queen Elizabeth I were members of the Tudor dynasty, hence 'Tudor' county substituting for 'Elizabeth'. Normandy is a region on the French north coast -- compare Bayonne, on the French south coast. es:Alderney de:Alderney nl:Alderney pl:Alderney Category:GTA Iv Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Alderney